Ninjas And Magic Do Not Mix
by BlackNinjaphoenix
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Saskuya OC get invited to Hogwarts. What will happen? Nobody knows. R&R! Warning: Pranks, Malfoy bashing, Sasuke bashing, and a bit of Naruto bashing.
1. Chapter 1

BlackNinjagirl: Okay, I'm gonna start off the story…potterphoenix, correct me if I screw something up, alright? Descriptions included! Now…here we go…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter— if I did (own them, that is), Sirius and Dumbledore would not have died, or any of the others who died in the other books, the last one included, except for Voldie-Beans, and Sasuke would have gotten turned into a frog. (XP Just kidding, but he would have gotten a definite lesson in manners.)

Note to potterphoenix: I will have the next chapter to HP Meets YGO on my thing, so check there.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter One: The Ninjas Get Letters**

By: BlackNinjagirl

An 11-year-old ninja with long black hair pulled back into a loosely-fastened braid with the bangs parted off to the left and was wearing a headband that had the symbol of the Leaf Clan on it separating her bangs and the rest of her hair, a green kimono, black shorts underneath the kimono, a bandage wrapped around the left leg of the shorts with a container that held her kunai, a pouch on the back of her kimono, and sandals that wrapped around her calves and tied off to just below her knees sat on a tree branch leaning back against the trunk with one leg dangling off of the branch and the other foot resting on the branch with her hands behind her head.

She sighed as she stared into the seemingly never-ending forest. _I wonder what the others are doing…_ she thought to herself. _And besides, I'm bored._

Out of the right corner of her eye, she caught something coming towards her and, without even stopping to think, leapt from where she sat to catch it, only to find it was soft, grey, and feathery before she landed on another branch.

She looked at what she had caught to find, much to her surprise, what appeared to be an owl, and she saw something tied to its leg as it hooted at her reproachfully. _An owl? Aren't owls supposed to be nocturnal? And what's that tied to its leg?_

She frowned, puzzled, as she untied whatever it was that was tied to its leg before it flew off to wherever it had come from, then looked at the object to get another shock—it was a letter, and theletter was addressed_ to her._

The address read:

_**Saskuya Oromaru**_

_**The Hidden Leaf Forest**_

_**Japan**_

"A _letter_? For _me_?" the girl, apparently called Saskuya, exclaimed happily before she started to leap off to where she knew the others were. "I have got to show this to the others! Especially Kakashi Sensei!"

She got to the bridge where she saw her three teammates—Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno—waiting on Kakashi Sensei to arrive, and she leapt down to land on the ground next to Naruto. (AN: If you're reading this story, you obviously know what Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, look like so I'm not going to describe them—if you want me to anyway, say so in a review.)

"Hey!" Naruto greeted her enthusiastically, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stared out at the water again and Sakura scowled from having to wait so long for their ninja teacher. "What 'cha got there?"

"A letter, addressed to me…I don't know where it's from, it has a seal I've never seen before," she replied to her best friend's question as she leaned against the railing which was lining the sides of the bridge.

She saw Sasuke suddenly look up on the same pole she'd been on a minute ago and followed his gaze to find Kakashi perched up there.

"Sorry I'm late," he said apologetically, "but I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"You liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at him, to which Saskuya rolled her eyes and Sasuke stared at him, the usual bored expression on his face—the group's sensei did the same thing almost every day and the two of them were used to it.

"So…hey, Saskuya, what's that you've got there?" their sensei asked curiously upon seeing the letter Saskuya held.

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Saskuya asked, holding up the letter as Kakashi leapt down to take a better look.

Kakashi actually looked surprised at the seal. "You've been accepted at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Even Sasuke looked confused at the name.

"Yeah…I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, your mom did go there…" Kakashi blushed slightly at the mention of his old crush, but continued, seeing their confused looks, "Hogwarts is actually the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

All four of his students looked stunned, Saskuya especially.

"You mean I'm a _witch_?" she asked incredulously. "I can do magic with a wand and everything?"

Their sensei nodded. "Yup. Your mom was a half-blood so you'd be at least a quarter."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered. "Can you turn Sasuke into a frog?"

Sasuke glared at him while Sakura laughed. "Very funny, loser."

"Actually," Saskuya said with an evil grin, "that'd be a good idea! Hmm…hocus pocus! Squiggly wiggly! Abracadabra!"

Sasuke merely gave her a bored look while Sakura rolled her eyes.

Saskuya frowned. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you should use a Jutsu," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kakashi said with a smile, making the two of them jump. "I don't think Sasuke would appreciate that."

"Oh c'mon, sensei! You know he needs it!" Naruto protested, making Saskuya snicker.

"No," Sakura said suddenly, "what he needs is a kick to the pants!" Saskuya and Naruto cracked up laughing at the remark while Sasuke glared at Sakura. (AN: Wow…I didn't know Sakura had it in her! XP)

"All right, you three, that's enough teasing for one day," Kakashi said, sighing but smiling nonetheless. "Now, Saskuya, what does the letter say? Have you opened it yet?"

"No," she replied, "I wanted to show it to you first."

She slit the envelope open with a kunai and took the letter out—or letters, in her case—and looked at the top one, which read:

_Dear Miss Oromaru,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry! Everything you will need to get for your first year at Hogwarts is on the included parchment sheet, which you should all find in Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Platform 9 ¾ at 10:00 on September first. Hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wow…an official letter and everything!" Naruto commented with a grin. "Cool."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, sure…and I'm sure all of the losers are there, too, right?"

"Shut up," Saskuya snapped at him, hitting him on the head. "Learn some manners before you start talking."

"Oho!" Naruto said with a grin. "She got you there!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You four never stop arguing, do you?"

"As long as Sasuke is being an arrogant moron, no," Sakura put in.

Saskuya pulled out the other sheets of paper and looked at them. "Eh? I've never heard of most of this stuff! Naturally, there's a wand, but robes? What in the world would I need with robes? I'm a _ninja_, for God's sake."

She continued to look down the list when she stopped at one thing and her jaw dropped. "No way…that's just plain wrong!" she exclaimed in utter shock.

"What?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

She looked at her sensei before looking away, mouth now closed. "Nothing…just something I saw…"

"_What_?" he repeated insistently.

She scowled but ignored him and instead turned back to the list, to which he shrugged and turned to his book.

"Wow…a cauldron? How're we supposed to carry that? Those things are huge, from what I know."

"I have no idea," Naruto said just before something landed on his head (and don't get the wrong ideas). "What the--?"

"Get it, idiot," Sasuke snapped at him, making Naruto glare at him before taking the object off of his head.

Saskuya spotted the seal and squealed, hugging her best friend. "Oh my God! This is so awesome!!"

"What?" Kakashi asked yet again, looking up from his porn magazine. (AN: Yes, he reads porn in the show so he reads it here.)

"Naruto's going to Hogwarts too!" Saskuya yelled happily.

Naruto checked the seal and yelled happily, "Oh my God! It's the same seal! She's right, I'm going too!"

The two of them started doing some kind of square dance, except going around in circles, yelling, "WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke yelled finally, to which the two best friends stopped and stared at him like (O.O), as did Sakura. "You two are _beyond_ annoying!!"

Right then an owl dropped a letter on his head, to which the three burst out laughing—it looked like it had crapped on his head.

"Bombs away!" Naruto gasped in between laughing fits.

Sasuke shot them deadly looks before taking the letter off of his head and looking at the front, to which his jaw dropped.

Saskuya snatched the letter from his hand and stared at it before grinning deviously. "Looks like we'll get to turn him into a frog after all," she told Naruto, who burst into another uncontrollable laughing fit.

Kakashi shook his head. "You're impossible."

Saskuya grinned. "Thank you."

"Let's go celebrate with ramen at my house!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"You two are dead meat if this is a prank," Sasuke muttered as the two Genin ran off to Naruto's apartment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ninjagirl: Okay, I'm done for now. potterphoenix, you can take over now…as for me, I'll see you in chapter three!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this chapter was written by potter phoenix and betaed by blackninjagirl thank you

Hello! This chapter was written by potterphoenix and betaed by BlackNinjagirl. Thank you.

BlackNinjaphoenix owns nothing but Saskuya and this story.

--

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

A few days after the young Genin got their letters Kakashi Sensei was up early getting ready to go to Diagon Alley. He got a message from an old friend telling him to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron so he could have some help shopping for their supplies and so they could get caught up.

Kakashi was going around waking everybody up. The first stop he made was the Haruno house to collect Sakura who was already up and ready to go, so he told her to meet him at the edge of the village. Then he went to the Uchiha estate to get Sasuke, who had already been up for hours trying to get some training in before they went. Kakashi then moved on to the only house left: the combined home of Naruto and Saskuya, where he was probably going to find Naruto still asleep. He was still pretty worried because they both might not want to be woken up, and that nine-tailed fox in Naruto was just scary, though that dragon in Saskuya was even scarier to him and he did not want to get on their bad side anytime soon to see what would happen.

When he got to the door, he knocked, then heard movement inside and decided to go in. When he opened the door, he saw Saskuya standing over Naruto's bed.

"Naruto, get up now!" Saskuya yelled at him, and when he didn't get up, she grabbed his bed and flipped it into the wall.

"Saskuya, you don't have to be so violent, you know," Naruto told her upon being startled awake, rubbing his head.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the last thirty minutes, so I think me being violent is justified."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you have been trying to wake me for so long," Naruto replied before noticing Kakashi and decided to have a little fun with Saskuya. "Good morning, Kakashi Sensei! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh not that long, Naruto, just waiting for you two lovebirds to hurry up and finish what you were doing," Kakashi replied innocently.

When Saskuya heard this, she turned around and saw their sensei standing there, went completely white, and ran out of the room into her separate bedroom.

When she closed the bedroom door, she yelled at him, "Sensei, why didn't you tell me you were there? You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry, Saskuya, I didn't mean to scare you, but it was just too funny to interrupt."

Saskuya glared at her best friend, smoothly hiding a grin. "Remind me to kill you later!"

Naruto, however, simply grinned. "You have to admit it was funny, though, Sassy," he retorted, using the nickname she would only let him use.

Saskuya snorted, the corners of her mouth barely twitching upwards. "Hmmph."

Naruto frowned. "Are you mad at me?" he asked with a pout.

Saskuya's face broke into a grin. "Gotcha!" she yelled, laughing, as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto yelled after her.

A loud raspberry was her response, which made their sensei roll his eyes exasperatedly.

"All right, you two," he said with a sigh, "enough. Naruto still has to get dressed, you know."

"Eh…Kakashi Sensei's right, Sassy," Naruto put in. "You did just wake me up."

Saskuya huffed. "Oh, alright, but hurry up, Spiky," she retorted, using her nickname for him that he would only let her use.

"Okay, Mom," Naruto said teasingly as Kakashi left and went into the living room and he got dressed in his usual orange outfit before coming out. "There, happy now?"

"Mayyyybeeee," Saskuya teased him. "But let's go meet the others now."

They headed out—Saskuya locking the door once they were outside—and met up with the others before they headed to a restaurant Saskuya saw was named the Leaky Cauldron.

"Interesting…" Saskuya mused. "Looks old."

"It is old," Kakashi replied. "This place has been around for a very long time."

"Eh…" Naruto said, staring at it. "How is it still standing then?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in his usual way, obviously bored.

"C'mon, let's go to the back," Kakashi told them, leading them out the back door. "Eh…I think we need a wand to do it…"

Saskuya frowned. "A what?"

"Wand," Kakashi replied. "You use it to make magic."

"Well, how do we get in then?" Sakura asked.

"Ah think Ah can help with tha'," a deep voice boomed behind them, and the three shinobi spun around to see a huge man holding a flowery pink umbrella and who was about fifteen feet tall. "Move aside."

The ninjas-in-training moved out of the way and the huge man tapped a certain brick with his umbrella before stepping back and the bricks rearranged themselves to form an archway.

"Cool!!" Saskuya, Sakura, and Naruto exclaimed simultaneously, awed by the sight that greeted them from the archway.

"Hn," Sasuke said, obviously not impressed.

"Nice vocabulary, Sasuke," Saskuya told him sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"He doesn't impress easily, does he?" a boy with unruly black hair that looked much like Naruto's hairstyle and glasses asked from near the big guy.

"Not really," Sakura admitted reluctantly. "He's usually like this anyway."

"Oh…the name's Harry Potter. And you are?"

"I'm Saskuya Oromaru, the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the…um…not-so-broad vocabulary is Sasuke Uchiha, and the girl is Sakura Haruno. Oh, and the guy with us is our sensei, Kakashi Hatake," Saskuya introduced them.

"Sensei? What's that mean?" Harry asked them, confused.

Saskuya chuckled. "Eh, sorry, I forgot you weren't familiar with that word…means teacher."

"Ah." Harry stared at them. "Are you guys foreign or something?"

"Yup!" Naruto said with a huge grin. "We're from Japan."

"Really? You guys are Japanese students? And what's he your teacher for?"

"We're ninjas!" Sakura replied.

"You're not shinobi quite yet," Kakashi corrected. "You're more ninjas-in-training right now."

"So you're training to be ninjas?"

"Well, technically, we are already ninjas, but we need to become Chunin to actually go on the ninja kind of missions rather than the Genin we are now," Naruto explained.

"Good way of explaining it, 'Ruto!" Saskuya praised him.

Naruto shrugged. "Thanks…I guess…"

"C'mon, let's get your stuff before the stores close, you guys are talking so long," Kakashi put in teasingly.

Saskuya rolled her eyes before blinking. "Wait…We don't have any money! Ninjas don't really need money except to eat…and Naruto's a pig when it comes to ramen."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at her. "Sassy!"

"What? You are!"

Harry chuckled. "You two are close, aren't you?"

"Best friends," Naruto replied with a nod, adding afterwards, "Although with the other two it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Naruto and Sasuke are rivals and Naruto also has a huge crush on Sakura while she has a huge crush on Sasuke," Saskuya explained to Harry when he looked confused, not mentioning her own crush on Naruto so as not to let said ninja know too soon.

"Ah," Harry said in understanding. "So…what are ninja doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Err…we're all also wizards and witches, well…except for Kakashi Sensei," Sakura put in.

"I'm escorting them to the castle," Kakashi was heard to say to the big guy who had been with Harry.

"Oh…that's Hagrid," Harry explained upon seeing Saskuya's confused look at the big man.

"Interesting name," she noted to herself as the small group stepped into Gringotts.

--

Read and review and see you in chapter four.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjagirl: Hey it's me again!! I'm psyched cause I have my own laptop and we shall update more often, if I have to finish the damn thing myself!! So, potterphoenix, you hear that right?? We will continue this fanfic!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I just might give Sakura a good tongue-lashing, and Ino as well--Ino is an annoying bitch. And there'd be a hell of a lot more cussing, too…hehehe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3: Meet The Ferret Boy_

"Whoa!!" Saskuya and Naruto exclaimed once they were inside the Wizarding Bank. "This place is _huge_!!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, obviously not impressed--being an Uchiha, he was probably used to things being larger than average.

Saskuya rolled her eyes upon hearing that. "You really should learn more words, Sasuke."

"Shut up about my vocabulary," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto snickered as Saskuya clapped mockingly. "Oh, look he learned a new word!!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Very funny."

"Oho!!" Naruto exclaimed. "He speaks!!"

"Shut the HELL up, dobe," Sasuke growled threateningly.

Saskuya scratched her chin. "Now what were those magic words again?" she said in a mock thoughtful voice.

The Uchiha's growl got louder and more intimidating, and the two best friends snickered before Kakashi sighed and said, "All right you two, leave him alone already."

"Awwwwww, but Sensei--" Saskuya started to protest.

"No buts, Saskuya," Kakashi said sternly, "he gets enough hell from one person in his team," (He nodded towards Sakura almost unnoticeably) "and I don't think he wants it from you guys as well."

Saskuya frowned. "Actually, that's true…all right." She turned to Sasuke. "Hey, we won't pick on you (and I'll keep Sakura off of you) if you promise not to tease Naruto quite as badly as you have." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

Sasuke actually looked startled. "You'd actually do that?"

She shrugged. "I can tell how the fangirls bother you, and I hate fangirls myself, so I'll keep them away--but, like I said, only if you agree to not pester Naruto quite as badly." She gave him a look. "So do we have a deal or not?"

Sasuke recovered himself and smirked. "All right, it's a deal then," he replied before taking her hand and shaking her hand quickly before pulling his hand away.

She grinned. "Then I won't turn you into a frog," she told him teasingly, to which he rolled his eyes. "You know I was only joking about that anyway, right?"

"Heh," he retorted.

She turned back to the others. "Now that that's settled, what say we get back to what we were doing before?"

Naruto stared at her. "Did you just reason with him?"

She glared at him. "Almost anybody can be reasoned with, you know."

"But--!"

"Naruto!!"

"Okay, okay…" Naruto grumbled.

She turned to the desk that Hagrid and Kakashi stood at and noticed a poem on it. "Hey, check that out, there's a poem on it."

The others blinked and looked, and Saskuya read it out loud:

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Most pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there."_

"Well, that's funny, what kind of warning is that supposed to be?" Naruto asked, blinking.

Saskuya chuckled. "Naruto, are you really as dumb as you look? Never mind, forget I said that."

"Sassy!" Naruto whined.

Saskuya rolled her eyes and followed after Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi as they and Harry and Hagrid went into a cart with a weird-looking creature in it, and Saskuya sat next to Sasuke so that Sakura could not and Kakashi sat on the other side of him, Naruto sitting on the other side of Saskuya next to Sakura. Hagrid sat on the other side of the cart so as not to topple it over, Harry sitting next to him.

"You weren't kidding about what you said earlier, were you?" Sasuke asked her quietly.

"Nope, I never go back on my word, like Naruto," she replied. "That much rubbed off on me."

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

"Hey Sassy!" Naruto exclaimed, poking her. "Check out the size of some of these vaults!! Believe it!!"

Saskuya looked at them and was shocked to find some of them were _huge_. "Holy Kami, those things really _are_ big."

"Ha, told you."

They pulled to a stop at one that was rather large, and Hagrid got out to get something from the vault, the vault being huge and the package he'd gotten was actually not very big, just before he got back in the cart and it took off again.

It stopped again, in front of a vault that was about as big as the one they'd left, and Hagrid got out again, Harry following.

"Huh, wonder why we're here?" Saskuya mused to herself. "What, does he need to pick up another package?"

The vault opened to reveal three huge piles--one of gold, one of silver, and one of bronze.

"Whoa!!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "That's a _lot_ of money!"

Saskuya, concentrating chakra into her ears (which only worked a bit--she wasn't very good at chakra control), managed to hear Harry say something along the lines of, "This is _my_ vault?.!"

She blinked incredulously. "No way! All that's _Harry's_?.!" she blurted, unable to stop herself.

Naruto looked at her. "Seriously?.!"

"I just heard him yell 'That's _my _vault?.!' to Hagrid, 'Ruto," she retorted. "That's a _lot_ of money…"

"That's kind of obvious," Sasuke interjected.

"No, _duh_, Sasu," Saskuya snapped back. "I just can't believe it is all…"

"Pfft, that's nothing," Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, typical Sasuke, to brag his stuff is better," Saskuya muttered. "What a moron."

Harry scooped up some of the stuff and they went to the next vault, which was, incidentally, Sasuke's.

Saskuya could only stare wide-eyed at it--it had more money than Harry's did! "Whoa…"

They got everyone else's money as well--Kakashi let Saskuya get some from his, and Naruto's was huge as well, strangely.

Then they went to get everything else--robes included, Saskuya hated getting those--and were heading over to the wand shop when they were stopped by Saskuya bumping into a guy with greasy blonde hair, the two guys behind him cracking their knuckles. (AN: If the greasy blonde hair doesn't tell you, or the two guys, this will: FERRET BOY!!)

"Oops, my apologies," she said automatically, setting her things down and going over to help him.

"Stay away from me, Mudblood," the boy snapped at her.

Saskuya blinked. "Eh?"

Hagrid, however, growled and pointed his pink flowered umbrella at him. "Take tha' back, Malfoy."

"I don't have to apologize to a bunch of clowns," Malfoy retorted.

The look in Saskuya's eyes got dangerous. "Excuse me?" she asked icily.

"Are you so stupid that I have to repeat myself?" Malfoy looked them over. "Huh…what a bunch of wierdos. Yo, blondie, isn't it too early for Halloween? 'Cause you look like you tried to dress up as a pumpkin."

Saskuya let out a low growl that sounded like it was bordering on inhuman before the guy suddenly found himself pinned to the wall with a kunai to his throat, so fast the two guys who appeared to be his cronies didn't even have time to blink. "Take that back," she said in a voice that plainly said "Mess with me and you _die_." "Take it back _now_."

Malfoy actually appeared scared enough to pee his pants. "D-Don't k-k-kill m-me…" he stammered, Sasuke smirking, Naruto grinning like a maniac, Sakura looking worried, and Kakashi…well, we can only assume he was smirking as well, which he probably was anyway.

Saskuya smirked, looking like a demon. (AN: Nyahahaha, Orochi is affecting her right now XD) "Ah, scared, are we? Take it back and I _might_ consider letting you go."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, now can I be let go?"

Saskuya, however, leaned close to Malfoy to say in a quiet but deadly voice, "One more thing…if I hear of you messing with any of my friends again, I'll do far worse than just pin you against a wall with a kunai to your throat, got that?" She pulled back in time to see him nod vigorously. "Good," she told him before dropping him and walking back to her stuff, acting as if nothing had happened other than a triumphant smirk that wouldn't come off of her face.

"That was cool, Sassy!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning at her. "Did you see him?.! He looked like he was about to pee his pants!!"

"Heh, maybe now the bastard will think twice before he insults someone," she muttered to the others. "Anyway…weren't we heading over to the wand shop?"

"Ah yes," Kakashi said suddenly, "we were, thank you, Saskuya."

They got back to heading towards the wand shop, and Harry asked her, "How'd you move that fast? I didn't even see you move."

She shrugged. "It's something that comes with being raised as a ninja. Ninja usually train like crazy, so speed ends up coming the more you train."

"Do you think you could teach me to move that fast?"

Saskuya looked at the other ninja that had gone with her, then looked back at him. "If we did that, it'd take a long time…and we'd have to test where you are first, so it depends on that too on how long it'd take." She looked him over. "Considering the way you look now, I'd guess about…mmm…a year or so."

Harry groaned. "That stinks."

"Well, if there was a class at Hogwarts for it, it would likely take half that time, and if Kakashi Sensei was teaching the class…" Saskuya frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure how long it'd take if he were teaching it, but you'd know he'd be late showing up to every class."

Sasuke snorted. "That's not surprising, since he shows up late whenever _he's_ the one who insists on meeting us."

"True," Sakura interjected.

"Can I prank him if he's late, if there really is a class taught at Hogwarts?" Naruto asked Saskuya.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm right here, you know."

"Why do you want to know about that anyway? So you can scare the crap out of the guy with the greasy blonde hair?" Saskuya asked Harry, ignoring Naruto.

"Well, yeah! That was cool," Harry replied.

Saskuya thought a minute. "Well, I could train you on my own, with the others helping me out if they wanted to. I'd have to do a test to see how good you are so far, though."

"You'd really do that?" Harry asked excitedly.

She shrugged. "Well, all I do in my spare time is spar with Naruto anyway, and I don't think Naruto would mind if I trained you instead, right, 'Ruto?"

"Nah, I wouldn't mind, as long as I can help out," Naruto replied, grinning.

She smiled. "Then it's settled."

They got to the wand shop (Hagrid had left to take their stuff to the Leaky Cauldron) and the wand maker appeared upon seeing them enter.

"Oh, first years, huh?" he asked, sounding interested. "Okay, who's first--wait a minute." He walked over to Naruto. "You look like someone who came in around twenty-two years ago(1)."

Saskuya blinked and looked at Naruto, as did the others. "Eh?"

"His hair stuck up the same way and he had the same color eyes…"

Something clicked in Saskuya's head--the way the fourth face on Hokage Mountain looked, and the way the hair had stood up…it had seemed a lot like Naruto's, and when they'd painted Hokage Mountain like they had, Saskuya had been reluctant to paint that face, so Naruto had painted it instead. But it couldn't be…

"Kakashi Sensei, could I talk to you for a minute?" Saskuya asked their teacher quietly. "Privately?"

"Sure, Saskuya," Kakashi replied, and they retreated to a corner to talk. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Is it true that Naruto is related to the Fourth Hokage?" she asked him.

Kakashi started. "You--! How did you know…?"

"It's not hard to guess, considering he looks quite a lot like him…so what is he? Father? Uncle?"

"Father."

Saskuya started laughing. "So it's in his blood after all."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

The laughter died away. "Eh? Why? It's his family, he deserves to know."

"Just don't tell him…it'd be hard if he found out his own father…you know."

"Yeah, I could see that. All right, I won't tell him."

"Good," Kakashi answered, his eye going into that happy upside-down U-shape the four in his team had learned to mean he was smiling under his mask.

She retaliated with a glare that could just as easily have come from Sasuke, and looked a lot like his as well. "And if you _do_ end up teaching a class at Hogwarts, do _try_ not to be late for it, will you?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I won't be."

"Good," she said, looking satisfied. "'Cause if you were late, I'd drag you out of bed myself."

Kakashi laughed as she walked off. "Yup, she's got it, all right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninjagirl: Well, there you go, the next installment to the Ninjas And Magic Do Not Mix. Sorry it took forever to do…I was RPing too much…-looks guilty- Anyway. See you in chapter five!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys this is PotterPhoenix sorry it took me so long to get this out there but school is getting pretty tough college is not fun and if anyone tells you it is, slap them.

BNG: Yes, SLAP THEM SILLY! -is also in college and knows how it is-

PP: On a second note I have finally gotten back my original work from BlackNinjagirl and should have the first chapter out in a week or two.

On with the story!

BN: **Disclaimer:** BlackNinjagirl and PotterPhoenix do not own anything but Saskuya and Yamato no Orochi, so no suing or I just might set Orochi on you. And believe me, you don't want to see an eight –tailed dragon demon rip things to shreds. It's not pretty.

_Chapter 4_

Kakashi and Saskuya joined the others right after Harry had gotten his wand, and Ollivander moved on to Sasuke, him being the most practical.

After ten minutes Sasuke had gotten his mahogany and dragon heart string wand, then Sakura stepped up to try and impress Sasuke by getting her wand even quicker.

After almost fifty minutes, however, Sakura finally got her wand, and dejectedly sat down in the only open seats left.

Naruto then stepped up to get his wand. Ollivander actually got so frustrated with no wand choosing Naruto, he went to his back room and decide to try two wands that he had never shown anyone. One had a core of fox hair, the other dragon scale.

After trying the dragon scale wand he went to try the Fox Hair and got an amazing reaction-the wand, and in fact Naruto's whole body, seemed to glow with untapped potential.

"Curious," Ollivander murmured to himself, although loud enough for the others to hear.

"What is 'curious', sir?" Saskuya asked curiously.

"Well, miss, the fox hair inside that one wand is extremely old-even I do not know exactly where it comes from, but the legend says that it comes from a Japanese creature called the 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'."

Hearing this, Naruto, Kakashi, and Saskuya all raised their eyebrows to extreme proportions (meaning they almost disappeared in their hair). "You have got to be kidding." Naruto exclaimed.

After a bit Naruto stepped back and Saskuya stepped up to Ollivander.

With determination, Ollivander handed over the other wand, and immediately saw a reaction as Saskuya glowed a brilliant silver that nearly blinded everyone in the room.

As the glow dimmed down and every one had settled down, Ollivander looked completely shocked. He then explained, "I have never in all my days of wand choosing seen a wand react so brightly to any wizard or witch. The wand you hold is the most powerful wand I have ever made besides the wand your friend—" he nodded at Naruto, "—has. It is said that the dragon scale inside that wand comes from a very fearsome creature called 'Yamoto no Orochi'."

With that everyone's eyes went wide and Saskuya did something she'd never done before-she went into a dead faint.

AN: Well that's it for me see you all later don't know when this will update me and BlackNinjagirl are not on speaking terms right now so until next time this is PotterPhoenix signing off


End file.
